reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis Rail
Atlantis Rail is a new railway featuring new locos and some Sodor locomotives. Locomotives The engines are all known by their logo-plate: 2 waves on opposite sides with a trident rising out of the waves. Original *Eddie: The head locomotive of the railway, a Spec GE 45T Switcher. His driver is Disney's Clopin (1996). *Franklin "Frankie": No. 97, the Smokey Mountain Express engine. His driver is Mr. Jenkins. *Carl: One of the trainees, a MDT Plymouth Santa Fe diesel. His driver is Mr. Jenkins' son, Edward. *Milo: Another trainee, an 0-4-0 Loco Baltimore and Ohio. His driver is Edward's friend, a girl named Crystal. *Dusty: the last of the Trainees, a male Portler Hustler SF loco. His driver is Edward's cousin, Don. *Finn: a trainer to Carl, Milo and Rusty. a red industrial MDT Plymouth diesel. He works at the scrapyards. *Arthur: a 2-6-6-2 CNF Articulated logging engine. Shows Carl, Milo and Rusty how to haul logs from the Logging Docks. *Jacques: a logging caboose. Thomas, Percy, Mutt, Carl, Milo and Rusty meet him during a camping trip. *Dom: a steam Mogul 2-6-0, another trainer to Carl, Milo and Rusty. He works at the quarry. *Ferdinand: a Spectrum 70T climax engine. He works at the Twisty Island Junkyards. New *Thomas: the No. 1 engine on Sodor. Best friends with Percy, Carl, Milo, Rusty, Eddie and Jacques. *Percy: the No. 6 engine on Sodor. Best friends with Thomas, Carl, Milo, Rusty, Eddie and Jacques. *Mutt: the No. 36 engine on Sodor. Best friends with Thomas, Percy, Carl, Milo, Rusty, Eddie and Jacques. Location The Atlantis Rail railway is located on the weirdful Twisty Island. The main places there are: #The Training Yards: The place where trainees Carl, Milo and Rusty are trained. #Twisty Island Forest: a forest where Jacques lives and Arthur's Logging Docks is located. #Craneyards: The craneyards is where Cody the Construction Crane lives. #Moosetown Station: The main station, a weirdly decorated station that looks like Knapford. #Quarry: This is where gravel and rocks are collected and where Dom lives. #Moosetoon Scrapyards: This is where Finn works and lives. Loads *Coal *Rich, red Mobi Logs *Pipes *Oil *Fuel *Milk *Rocks *Gravel *Zoo animals *Iron *Timber *Scrap *Raspberry syrup *Cotton *Fabric Construction Crew The Twisty Island Construction Crew build and make new things on Twisty Islands. Their current projects are the campsite and Ice Cream Factory. The members are: *Cody: a cunstruction crane. (Leader) *Dino: a "bull"-dozer. *Vincent: a cement mixer. *Rico: a drill. *Peck: a new member, a young excavator. History Backstory and Growing Atlantis Rail was a short railway located on the weirdful Twisty Island. They did have the main three engines: Eddie, Finn and Jacques. They did talk about having more engines, which included Franklin "Frankie", Arthur, Dom and Ferdinand. Their wishes came true, as one day a ship packed with four engines called Franklin "Frankie", Arthur, Dom and Ferdinand. Frankie's driver, Mr. Jenkins and his son Edward came along with Frankie, wanting to see all of Twisty Island. Trainees But soon Finn grew lonely, needing someone to train. So Eddie called the local ships and told them to get some "trainees": young trains. 5 days later, the ships arrived with lots of young trains both steam and diesel. He rejected all of them until he met three left: Carl the diesel, Milo the steam and Rusty the diesel. He accepted them and introduced all of them to Twisty Island's inhabitants and their railway: Atlantis Rail. Lost Forever But because of having new trainees, the railway had to be restored and was shut down so no one can see it, but the project had failed and Twisty Island was lost to us forever. 20 Years Later... 20 years later, Thomas, Percy and Mutt were sent to UK for a visit to the Great Railroad Show, but the chain holding their rafts broke, but they fell to sleep while trying to whistle for help. Next morning, they jumped onto land! The island was empty, only showing trees and railway lines. They traveled through the woods hearing rattling wheels and wild whistles. Thomas, Percy and Mutt were so scared they raced their way to a junction. There they saw 4 of the strangest engines they had ever seen. Their names were Eddie, Carl, Milo and Dusty. The 4 engines showed Thomas, Percy and Mutt their closed railway and there they met Finn. They were given 3 nice spots to sleep: three railway lines with tents secured. Day 2 The second day, Thomas, Mutt and Percy explored the main places with the help of Carl, Milo and Dusty. That night, Thomas, Percy and Mutt sneak out of their sidings and enter the Scrapyards where they meet Finn. They learn that the closed railway Atlantis Rail wasn't like this way. He explains about Atlantis Rail's history: how it was found in 1983, how it was happy before it was shut down to be restored. Before leaving, Thomas, Percy and Mutt listen to a ghost story about an engine named Tony who while one day exploring the mines became a ghost and took refuge in the mines as his home. This scares them so much they leave before hearing the end of the tale. Day 3 The third day, Thomas, Percy, Mutt took Carl, Milo and Dusty on a camping trip into Twisty Island's Forest. During a hike, Thomas, Mutt, Percy, Carl, Milo and Dusty met the logging caboose Jacques. Jacques is now a paint-lost, broken down caboose. At the end of their camping trip, the engines took Jacques out of the forest and showed him to Eddie. Eddie agrees to have him sent to the Twisty Island Steamworks to be repaired and working again. Day 4 The fourth day, Finn takes Thomas, Percy, Mutt and the trainees Carl, Milo and Dusty to a construction yard. There they meet Cody the crane, Dino the "bull"-dozer, Vincent the cement-mixer, Rico the drill and Peck the excavator. The construction crew are working on a brand-new Ice Cream Factory. However, Thomas accidentally creates a construction chain reaction, destroying half the building's bricks and all of the hard concrete blocks. Cody isn't mad at Thomas for almost destroying the project, but he is mad at the destroyment of the bricks. They continue to work while Thomas, Percy, Mutt, Carl, Milo and Dusty leave. Day 5 The fifth day, Thomas, Percy, Mutt, Carl, Milo, Dusty and Eddie find about the rare Mobi Logs and decide to take them to Sodor. They discover that there's an underground tunnel and Eddie decide to take all of Twisty Island's inhabitants and their logs to Sodor. They arrived just in time breaking through the blocked up tunnel and into the sunlight. Now, Eddie, Finn, Carl, Milo, Dusty, Frankie, Ferdinand, Arthur and Jacques are now part of Sir Topham Hatt's Sodor railway. Whatever happened to Carl, Milo and Dusty? Well, because of their hard work, education and their training, they became true engines! The End!